narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takashi Ringo
| birthdate =??? | age =17 | gender = Male | height =6'3 | weight =221 lbs | blood type =?? | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation = himself | previous affiliation = | occupation = Midnight Raider | previous occupation = | team = none | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Uchiha Clan | family = | rank = N/A | classification = Valuble Artifacts Connoisseur | reg =N/A | academy =N/A | chunin =N/A | jonin =N/A | kekkei = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Lightning Release Earth Release Water Release Wind Release Yin-Yang Release Yang Release Yin Release | jutsu = Beast Tearing Palm Beast Tearing Gale Palm Chidori Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Genjutsu: Mangekyō Sharingan Genjutsu: Sharingan Kamui Kamui Lightning Cutter Kamui Shuriken Mind's Eye of the Kagura Revitalization Technique Susanoo Transformation Technique Wood Release: Cutting Technique | tools =Scrolls Takashi's Bingo Book Takashi's Cane Fūma Shuriken }} Background Contentment Takashi far as he knew was born in the Hidden Rain Village born among one of lower sections that were neither in great peril nor safe from danger. His mother was left exhausted after child birth and passed moments after she gave birth to the baby boy. With no father present, the elder couple who assisted in the woman's delivery took the child in as their own and nurtured the child into a boy. As time went on the couple wise behind their years began to suffer from the aches of father time, age began to catch up with them, relgating their movements from going into the local time to bring back food to being only able to move around the house. Due to the retirement funds of the couples days as carpenters they had a steady income of money to come in so their survival was steadfast and stable. At 7 years old Takashi became the man of the house and took early into his responsiblities to his parents. Going into the town to gather food and prepare meals for everyone. Cleaning up around the house and outside and making sure both his parents were well taken care during their time of need. Takashi dismissed the idea of school when his parents asked him to because he felt he was more needed at home, however to compromise he went to the library and brought home many scrolls and books which they used to assist in his early learning and reading skills. Despite the difficulities and challenges of being a child taking care of a house, Takashi ran it extremely well living among the jovial family who no matter how old they were always brought excitement with their clashing personalities. Life was good, their equilivant of a struggle was only remembering where things were in the house, the couples memory had declined and waned in the face of time and it became a struggle remembering where things were. Reality Wakes One his 14th birthday while celebrating with his family, his grandfather Elder Raion became to come show symptoms of illness, this illness if Raion was younger would more than likely have been easily treated, but due to the aging of his body and aged immune system his body could not fight it off as strongly as it would have. This in mind Takashi was forced to seek a doctor from the nearest town and then pay him for their services and treatments. The money that once provided food, now went to the doctor hands as remunerations for his services leaving very little to purchase food. To add and icnrease the wages and funds Takakshi took a job as the Inn within the town and worked to keep it clean. The pay from this was not a lavish amount of money but enough to ensure there was food on the table each night. As time passed despite the doctors best efforts Old Man Raion eventually passed away in his sleep, his life robbed of him by the disease the took his body. Takashi found out returning home after putting in well needed overtime and preparing a huge feast to celebrate what he believed would be a recovery. The lifeless response of his grandfather and the words of the doctors were knives that cut into the heart and mind of Takashi and sliced away at the fantasy of life he had become accustomed to living in. He weeped heavily and uncontrolled for several moments, before running off into the bathroom where he stayed for several moments. In wake of the death of his grandfather something within him was born, his visual bloodlines awakened and bore fruition into his eyes, he washed his face bearing witness to the red fury of the Sharingan in his eyes, the special chakra now stimulated and fully active the power flowed through his eyes. He could feel it growing steadily. In a moment of fear he attempted to wash the red out of his eyes hoping it would go away, but it did not. Suddenly he could see through doors and see the chakra he read about in the books that he read among the library it freaked him out and scared him but he focused on the face of his grandmother and knew he needed to be strong for her, whatever power that came from his eyes he would dedicate to helping his grandmother as best he could for her remaining days. After holding Grandpa Raion's funeral within the soil of their own home. Takakshi dedicated his next few days soley to his grandmother who without her husband next to her was extremely lonely and heartbroken, the light of her smile and life was gone, she lived as a shell that was broken, her other half was missing. Takashi's dedication caused him to miss integral days at work resulting in his termination and lose of valuable income. Between the last few payments to the doctors their funds were tied up and running dry. Food became scarce and desparation quickly made its self known among the household. Takakshi did his best to remember the teachings his grandparent gave him of the nature of stealing and thievery, despite those warnings his need to provide to become what he felt as a man took hold, he remembered the power of those red eyes and the promise he made to be strong for her. He vowed to do what was needed to ensure she was well and if that meant burdening himself with crime than so be it. He started by reading books on fighting and movements techniques, teahing and working hard to become faster and stronger within the weeks. As the last of the payments to the doctor was done and the money from the retirement had completely run dry, he had well over a mtwo months of practice, he monitered Shinobi who would come to town and learned the basic arts of shinobi and dedicated himself on mastering them and his red eyes. Before long he learned his eyes could read movements and copy them which he used as a source to better himself and his body, putting together training he got from the nearby school as well as others from different lands. As he explored the powers of the eye he learned of it's abiliy to hypnotize people which he discovered by accident when he was caught stealing and was cornered. Looking into the mans eyes he yelled leave me alone and the man stopped suddenly and went away. Learning of this new hypnotism he used it to coerce people to giving him food and supplies for his grandmother. Who was curious as to how he was getting all this food and supplies to which he lied stating he earned a new job working for the land itself. The Broken Shell With a little under six months passing, he noticed despite his best efforts to bring happiness to his grandmother her heart still longed for the love she lost. By this point Takakshi had become a master theif and pickpocket specialist, his ability among hypnotism became strong with each person he practiced it on, his shinobi skills sharpened for each time he needed to make a quick escape or get away fom hose he could not mentally trick with his eyes. He became a master escape artist and the challenge of not getting caught made it aspiringly fun, but his focus was soley on his grandmother cho, he lived and breathed for her. As the year rolled around she eventually was no longer capable of going on and in one last conversation among the two as the smpoke of good times she fell into a slumber she never woke from. She died of natural causes and a broken heart, but she told Takashi she loved him like the son she was never able to have, before she went away with a smile. She died happy and in peace, gleefuly of her return to see her husband in the afterlife. Her happiness became his pain, while he know she would live on in spirit the physical was gone, nothing remained but a lifeless body, that would no longer interact with him. He fought at tugging emotions for a time but the damn broke and the loss set in. The pain of losing yet another loved was never easy, he found peace oin believing she was in a better place but it did nothing to ache the stabbing in his heart. He felt nothing, he had nothing, he didnt even feel alive and physically in the world among his own mind, nothing keeping him going, no one else to fight for. Helping his grandparents gave him a tangible lifestyle and goals to work hard for them without them he had no shape he became as intangible and empty as he felt. Yet in her death something anew was born among him within his eyes. A greater power awoke from it's slumber the power lowed through his eyes and once more took to the mirror to see what changes were made to him. His eyes no longer were they just read with a tomor pattern in them, those tomoe gave way to a new shape one he had not seen. Not knowing what it meant he learned fast when he reached for the door and he passed right through it, scaring him half to death. he reached once more just for his body to slip right through again, he ran through the door and completely phased through it was if it was never there. Among hiself his greatest fear were realized he no longer held a place in the world, he became as empty and intangible as he felt, the last vestige of shape no longer stable or material. It was only when he focused on the lifeless body of his grandmother and he remembered the conversation of passing down legacy and ideals, the love of a son she could never have. He became her last anchor into life, he carried both of their ideals and memories. He used that as a focus to regain his form and take hold of this new phasing ability and with renewed purpose put the body and physical container of his grandmother to rest. From that day forth he would take the lessons he learned and what he would come to experience as what he would use to live by, he would live by no shape or for the material goals of life, he would by the rules he could fit hismelf among. At 15 he would he would take his intangibles and become what he needed to be to survive... a man of the house to what whatever is necessary to make it. He left the house and gravestone of both grandparents with one thought in mind, one mission and goal. To never be broke and not have again. The Path I Made Currently Writing The Price I Paid Personality Early in his childhood Takashi was a sweet hard working child who embraced responsibilities with a seize it early attitude. He was very kind and helpful to those he loved and took great pride in caring for his foster grandparents who loved him like their own blood. After their deaths his personality shifted and greatly differed from the ideals and upbringing they had in ind for him. Takashi became incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off and known widely for possessing a clever yet smart mouth. Using the knowledge of what he read and turning it on people from to time. While living as the Ghost Raider persona during many nightraids he displayed a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards highly dangerous situations, such as looting transportations between villages such as food and payments, being attacked and hunted by tracking units that were seeking his capture or death, being nearly swallowed by various summoned and creatures. Amazingly when alone and not pushing peoples buttons Takashi maintains a loose and care-free attitude. Simply induling and living in the moment and unconcerned with the consequences. He can be focused when the situation calls for it, but still maintains an overall laid-back demeanor during tense situations and is never without a witty taunt. His lifestyle is simply of a young man who lives in the moment and seeks to have fun, often times using his powers for his own personal gain for entertainment and fun rather than heroic means. Despite his actions and activities as a thief he has never intentionally injured anyone especially innocent people. One of his favorite things to do is simoly explore the world and go where he wants when he wants and have a night on the town or village, hang out drink and simply mingle with people. While he does have lingering good traits and qualities from his days as a young man before his grandparents death he is too often tempted to ignore them and push them to the back of his head. He hoards money and goods for reason only know to him, but if figured its equated to the failure of not having enough funds to afford treatment for his foster grandfather Raion. A pledge he made to them and himself to never be broke again. Though not an actual job Takashi treats his heist in a professional manner stating simly that he has to go to work and dips off, many of his close friends aware of his activites know for a fact he has no career, while others wonder what he does for a living to have such monetary funding. After the events of the Gedo Mazo discovery, Takashi's personality greatly changed, becoming hateful of those who used him and even more upset at himself for following his greed to what he believed to be his demise. The rage and anger only pushed him further into self pity and e retreated further into himself as he learned just how little all the money he amassed could help him. His idea of validation was transparent as was what he thought was his tether which made him question the very principles he thought gave him power. Worst of all he lost the drive and purpose as he saw how meaningless money was. It wasn't until the training and rehab where Takashi saw he could become even better did he somewhat come out of his slump. Focusing and putting his mind to the tasks asked of him to make due on his new purpose. Since his reintroduction into the world after two years of rehab. Takashi has changed dramatically yet remained the same in some manners. While his personaliy remains mostly unchanged concerning his love for talking and flippance have not changed his overall demeanor has. He is much calmer, more astute and a deadly focus that over time has bred a no mercy attitude to those he is tasked with taking out. While in lighter situations he is just as silly in the past, he is able to segement his personality to fit the environment of what is needed. He does however have a pet peeve to being called Little man or little boy, to which he always seek to rectify and ensure his position as a "Young Man" is understood and felt. Appearance Takashi's appearance has changed drastically during the course of his life, the last two years seeing perhaps the greatest alterations. Previously he was a brown skinned male of average size and shape for a 15 year old kid. However after the incident with the Gedo Mazo Arm his body underwent a growth spurt that changed him completely. Currently Takashi appears as rather muscular young man with long, darkened blue hair, which often has changed color from time to time based in some unknown fashion. He possesses a sharp gaze with black circles around his eyes slightly. He is dark-skinned and on his body he bears light blue markings that seemingly glow fro time to time, their color changing with his mood and hair. Attire wise, Takashi wears a high collared, black cloak, sharp blood red claws around his neck that are worn as a necklass of the animals he hunted and killed in the wild, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm and baggy pants. Only wearing shoes when he is donning his Midnight Raider Gear. Abilities Takashi is a kid of tremendous talent and abilities. While he has a shallow set of moves within his moveset he has proven himself immensely talented within his current jutsu range. Knowing well the extent of its strengths and weaknessess. He has shown himself to be very studious in his efforts to master his jutsu and has an innate ability to focus and plan out the steps in his head before he takes them. While he does indeed practice and hone his skills greatly on his own, they are have been relgated to shenanigans and ignorant pranks that he does only to get the better of someone elses valuables. His dedication and mastery of jutsu soley to simply steal more money, food and liqour ot have among himself. His prowess with the sharingan is very stellar, but much in line with his other skills falls prey to practice only for the sake of finnessing people. Many would say that this kid abuses the immense talent he was given, but he knows no one who would call him out for it. He himself admits they're probably turning in their graves upon his actions. His tactics of deceptions and trickery and pure quickness and speed has allowed him to steals hundreds of various weapons, clothes, assortments of liquor, food, and other items of monetary value. He has stolen from Trading posts, merchants, hunter units and even from full fleged shinobi and high targets figures. Each time he used his clever abilities to escape or evade capture proving himself to be extremely elusive and leave no trace of his scent or chakra to follow. While he avoids direct combat and prefers to fight smarter and not harder much like his work ethnic he is an absolute pain to face due to his style which has been known to drive many opponents into maddening rage and fits of anger, throwing off their mindset and abandoning fighting logically. Takashi's style causes his opponents to fight emotionally and irrationally from a place of anger in just hoping to land a hit, which leaves them open to his genjutsu of himself being hit by them because during a battle it is what they desire most as their attemps have failed countlessly Intelligence Takashi for all his shenanigans is extremely clever, having spent many of his years reading books given to him by his grandparents and those of which he sought himself to learn abou the world around him, how to talk to people and embrace them. Over time with his many raids he has shown himself to be an excellent master of deception and strategy. Studing well the strengths snd weaknesses of his own abilities and adapting his abilities and styles to obtain the best results. He fights elusively and relies on extremely fast and coordinated strikes rather than slow and powerful one's, perferring to work fast and clean and then make haste to disappear. he is also very wise about how he picks his battles opting who and who is not the best target to raid by usig the prowess of his eyes to gauge opponents and their contents. He carries a Bingo Book around concerning the more rare and legendary items of the world, from renowned items and artifacts to weapons carried by the mythic shinobi of the shinobi world. For a teen he has shown himself to be thoughtful not allowing himself to fall for taunting of his enemies, nor allow himself to be taken out of his style and suckered into a full forced fight. Beliving fights and battles to be working harder and not smarter. Physical Prowess Takashi is possesses an abnormally strong body and while has shown great feats of physical strength he is far more versed in making use of the speed, quickness and finnese his abilities. Though he is only 15 and still has to grow into his body, his speed and raw quickness is usually unrivaled and unmatched by those he faces, working on outmaneurving them with the gap that is between them and making use of his teleportation and his ability to jump inbetween his dimension and the real one. Movement wise he can seemingly move faster by shifting space using Kamui to cover ground much faster and move quickly enough to create a blurring effect to confuse opponents. Physical Strength wise he is unnaturally strong for someone who prefers speed, quickness and finesse, however his ideals of worker smarter not harder he places more importance on not being in a situation to have to resort to raw strength. Takashi has made it a custom exercise to train his body as his eye moves and progresses so that he is at full capacity when in the middle of a theft or situation. Takashi's movements are that of a well practiced acrobat, well versed in the art of free-syle parkour, relying on his sharingan's ability to track fast moving objects, Kamui's shifting intangability and his own cat like relfexes. While not a brawler in any right he has shown himself to be tremendously elusive and shifty, his opponents and people face him stating its like trying to grab a wet bar of soap in the middle of a shower. Under the training of Kaguya and her memories from her previous battles Takashi's offensive capabilities saw an immense change making him far more offensive than he was in the past, while he still prefers steatlh of combat, via his sharingan and practice he has learned combat techniques of Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Obito and trained his body to match their level of combat increasing his confidence in hand to hand battles that can not be avoided Stealth and Infiltration Takashi has shown himself to be particularly gifted in stealth and infiltration. He possesses incredible knowledge and skill in many types of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected without setting off alarms and most times with leaving a single footprint. Learning the patterns of secruity with ease and working best to avoid detection or being caught. His prowess with the Kamui being largely responsible for his talented ability to perform even the most difficult of heist with what seems to be relative ease. Even without the use of kamui Takashi has become very adept at performing the art of spiral jumps, silent movement and erasing his tracks and even scent to avoid the use of Ninja hounds, he has even shown great ability to alter his chakra to avoid giving off a direct signal of himself and giving away his unique chakra to chakra sensors. His quickness plays a huge role in the earning of the moniker Ghost Raider as most times when he is seen he escapes so fast it is like blurred motion, the intangbility power of Kamui also lend great source to his Ghost and phantom names as when many who have managed to catch went to grab him they simply "slipped through him". His latened ability of "ghost walking" is his mastered ability of shifting and flickering in and out of time-space quickly. Earning him the "Ghost" aspects of the Midnight Ghost Raider incredibly famous and also creepy to his enemies. Chakra and Lifeforce Takashi's possesses and immensely large and strikigly powerful chakra. Among his actions he appears to nearly have infinite reserves which seems as if would be true since he only makes use of certain techniques. These moves he practiced to the letter, and trained until the jutsu's pull on his chakra was barily noticable. Making the use of them as easy as taking breath of air. His use of Kamui being the sole definition of how powerful his chakra appears to be as well as it's longevity. Using Kamui's abilities such as transportation for numerous times during the day without so much as a deep breath of struggle. Interestingly enough he has the unknown ability to heal wounds and injuries the rare times he manages to get hit and or hurt, his injuries heal nearly instantly from the moment damage his taken. It is unknown where the ability stems from as his biologcial parents were unknown prior to his birth. His chakra has undergone and immense boost have absorbing the right arm of the Gedo Mazo into his body, which also destroyed the right arm, leg and side of his body, however despite this sacrifice his chakra reserves benefited. Takashi's chakra reserves were also enhanced by the White Zetsu matter equipped to his body, enabling him to regain his healing powers of old and heal the damage to his eyes and regain a repaired right shoulder and hip socker while he awaits his full replacements. The training regiment created for him by Kaguya has also played a huge role in his development and powerful chakra and lifefore signal. Having him create and maintain body parts of his susanoo and teaching him to walk and maintain it's manifested forms excerising the limits of his chakra and flexes it as a muscle to keep extending the limits. Takashi treats his chakra and its durability as a muscle that should be flexed just like the mind Keeping both sharp Body Modifications With the massive chakra of the Gedo Mazo's arm attached to his body, originally he was not physically strong enough to support such a massive increase all at one time, this cause a form of chakra erosion to eat through his left arm and part of his thigh. Using the remains of old white Zetsu attachments his leg was repaired and boosted his leaping strength and capabilities. The limb's toughness is on par with the body of Kaguya clan members who can make use of the Macabre Bone pulse abilities. Currently he is awaiting his lef arm replacement. Genjutsu Though the prime source of his elusive skills comes mostly from his powers of the Kamui, another ability is very skilled in is the hypnotic abilities of the Sharingan to trick, confuse and take take control of people and animals to gain access to what he seeks. Whats starts as a quick suggestion or implanted thought in the mind quickly takes hold and rather than completely taking over the mind as the sole thought it is blended to become a singluar idea of their own to simply comply and give way to. Takashi has used the eye to gain knowledge many times by reading and plucking information from the minds of others while suggesting actions with commands or one word to avoid causing scenes or civil unrest. He usually uses his hypnotism in ways to simply accomplish a means to an end once he does he places the target in a slumber seeking not to cause them any personal harm. With more powerful targets he has used memory wipe to delete and wipe certain experiences from the minds of those who encounter him. Takashi is famous for making use of trigger words among his genjutsu's planting seeds of idea in a person mind and then shifting their focus to that word or phrase and accomlishing it.Other uses such as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out, or placing them under his control. He can use his Sharingan to relay information to others or enter their subconscious, which gives him the ability to make hypnotic suggestion within the mind of another. The most dangerous of his genjutsu's revolve around the person's emotions such as their will to win, fears, ambitions, anger or sadness. These are among the easist to sort because it teaches him his opponent behavior in combat. Even more dangerous is effects and conditions that can be easily used to trick the mind such as inebriation, medical conditions, and even injuries. Takashi has shown the ability to use each as a prop for his genjutsu to take hold and either quickly overtake or gradually build up to. A calm mind free of distractions and no past or pending physical ailments or emotions is what he said is best required to fight off his genjutsu. Dojutsu Sharingan His sharingan was born during the duress of his grandfathers passing the commotion, overushing stress and emotion caused him the special chakra to awaken. Unknown to Takashi the sharingan was the dojutsu that took root into his eyes. Though he was unaware of the name of the eye or power that took root of his eye at the time he made use of it with many of his shenanigans and trained with it to make use of it to save his grandmother over the course of the year she remained alive. Progressing it steadily and unknowingly to the second tomoe stage and using its new abilities to copy skills. Using the copy abilities he would later practice them himself and make use of them within his many raids on shinobis and among the 5 villages trading routes. His expertise with the sharingan at his age is surprisngly efficient as he has been seen to keeping his sharingan active at all times, with minimual to no drain. Takashi has trained his sharingan and body to work and focus under quick situations, testing the limits of his eye's ability to track fast moving objects and preparing his body allowing it to adjust to working on par with the reflexes of the eye for optimal coordination. Takashi has shown great flexibilty with the Genjutsu: Sharingan for broad purposes such as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out placing them under his control or creating thoughts in the minds of others as seeds. Allowing his tagret to believe this thought is of their own volition. He can use his Sharingan to relay information to others or enter their subconscious, speaking to and finding out desires, fears thoughts and information among other details. He often makes use of this to prevent fights becoming escalated issues if he is not allowed to escape. After his two year training rehab with Kaguya, Takashi's sharingan witnessed a truth growth under her instruction. Having learned to become a sensor and make use of the Mind's Eye of the Kagura and add it into his sharingan's prowess and perception he can effectively see 360 degrees around himself with working around the weakness byakugan has and allowing him to see over greater distances that would have been closed off to him. While using the ability to focus the dojutsu and focus the Mind's eye he can concentrate on the greatest signal of the chakra and sense it out allowing him to somewhat see through techniques such as Hiding in Mist Technique which seek to block the sharingan vision with chakra. However using such an advanced sensory techniqus is not without disadvantages as activly searching hard makes him easily picked upby other sensors which can ruin his stealth operation if the person he is sensing is skilled enough n sensory himself. Mangekyō Sharingan A year following the death of his grandfather eventually his grandmother to passed form natural causes of old age. Though she died happy her peace of mind at death did little to tke away or ease the loss he felt which awakened the greater power within his eyes. His Mangekyo ability once it took root was that of the vaunted Kamui granting him both the ability of transportation and intangibility. His Mangekyō's design is three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel. Takashi doesn't appear to suffer any adverse effects from using his Mangekyō Sharingan, such as the deteriorating eyesight or exhaustion experienced by others. Early on he did deal with his eyes bleeding, but due to the mystical healing abilities he had the vision was never lost and the bleeding ceased. While in it's Mangekyō form his genjutsu abilities increase greatly with access to theGenjutsu: Mangekyō Sharingan the advanced version of the standard Sharingan genjutsu. Takashi posseses the Curved Tomoe (曲巴, Kyoku Tomoe) granting him superior perception and hypnotic abilities within his mangekyo. Right Eye With the right eye he possesses the short range version, gifting him the elusive ability to phase through objects and become intangible for an extended period of time. However to interact with the world around him he must become tangible in order to make contact with the material world. This intangibility can only lasts for 5 minutes constantly when used as such before he must become tangible for an extended period as well. This ability also grants him the ability to transport himself or parts of his body to a unique dimension where he can store, people and or items. Takashi due to the loss of both his grandparents has sought to take residence among his own dimension a safe place where he can sleep and not worry of complications of his nightraids. It is the powers of this eye that grant him the shifting ability which allows him to move at a much faster speed and teleportation to make quick effective strikes before opponents can coordinate or strike back. By overlapping his entire body, Takashi can completely conceal his presence and erase all traces of his chakra signal making him impossible to track. This allow him the advantage to freely travel through the ground, enabling him to ambush opponents from below or above suddenly. This intangibility can be extended to anything that is within his grasp when activated, so long as he maintains physical contact with at least a portion of the desired object. This ability also allows him as the Midnight Raider to bypass even the strongest of barrier ninjutsu and move undetected and through them at his own discretion. After storing a target within Kamui's dimension, the Takashi can then eject it from their eye at any time. This has shown possible with varying degrees of force, allowing the user to eject weapons at a moment's notice, giving opponents little opportunity to react accordingly. On a few occassions he has sucked in jutsu using the eyes long range and then ejected the jutsu back at his opponents with greater force and power. A trademark classic special that earned him the name Deadeye Left Eye Takashi's left eye is able to utilise the long-range version of Kamui, which can transport targets anywhere in the user's line of sight. The target is surrounded with a barrier space, the location and size of which can be specified based on his discretion and when the user concentrates on the target within, the space at the barrier's center distorts and draws everything within into another dimension. The size of the barrier can be expanded at will as mentioned, however should they escape the line of sight or outside of the range of his vision the barrier can be uncast. As his exploits and fame as the raider grew his aim with the Kamui became even more flawess, showing himself to be a expert Marksman, using the long distance version he has on multiple occasions pickpockted people from as far as 25-30 feet thanks to the sharingan's insight and the ability of the Kamui at long distances. Creating a quick barrier to pull in the valuables into his dimension and within second vanish from sight long before he could even be indentified. He proclaimed his accuracy with the Kamui came from focusing his teleporation on objects as wide as houses for practicing barrier size and pulling power, to animals as small as the wings of a fly, for focus and dexterity. Looking for the greatest source of practice to hone his skills to avoid getting caught but making off with any valubles that are in his line of sight. He prided himself on the creation of distorting barries that within a moments notice could warp what he wanted to his Dimension. His aim improves to a point that he can use Kamui on fast-moving projectiles and objects that are hurled at him or his target of interest. He also becomes able to perform it faster, so much so that when he steals items or objects right under people's noses they may not even notice what has happened. Both Eyes When both eyes are used together on the same target, the teleportation process works twice as fast, even becoming faster than Lightning Release Armour at the highest Level of stimulation. Through both eyes, Takashi can create two distortions at the same time and connect them, increasing the speed of techniques in both of his eyes Kamui in the span of the time he has been using the jutsu has become the sole and main force of his attacks, his practice with the move not only during his night raids but during his own personal shenanigans slowly started his road to mastering the ins and ours of the jutsu itself. He makes great use of the teleportation both long and short range to create shifting like motion to attack opponents on multiple fronts within seconds and moments of each other. His exploits as the 'Midnight Raider'showed that he was immensely crafty at stealth, recon and espionage when he seeks to find item of great value he can turn in and or take for himself. He uses this abiliy to quickly jump between place to place, town to town and village to village when he needs to be among the world for food and supplies or he just feels like taking a night on the town. Takashi among many of his raids has shown the nasty ability to bypass all defences and eliminate the possibility of being countered while attacking in short burst. Solely the reason for his name in some areas as the Midnight Ghost Raider. After waking up from his chakra induced Coma, he was awaken by the remnants of which clung to his chakra and body, her spirit and concious apart of him. During this time she shared with him her past and who she was in an attempt to win over the boy and explain her reasons for her actions. Having agreed to her request and seeing she wasn't as bad as fore told, he agreed to assist her. Among her first lesson was teaching the boy the Susanoo making use of the power of both his eyes. Teaching him to stablize the form and conslidate the power of how he manifest it, teaching him to focus on creation of the ribcage around his body and then creating a right arm and leg for him to make use of until his white zetsu repaired arm and leg are ready., its evolution induced by Takashi's memories of being inept and bed ridden. Due to the white zetsu matter attached to his right shoulder and right thigh around the socket area he has shown no damage from the use, meaning that his eyesight and healing power have been restored to it's original function and power. His talent with the Susano'o has come a long way and he has managed to complete an upper and lower body however due to his perferred methods of combat the Susanoo is a complete contrast of his style, but he has it for situations when needed and trains it to maintain the power for when its needed. Concepts and influences *Mulitple sources were used for the inspiration behind this character. The first and most important is the personality of a college freshman, who just got to campus and is already looking for the first party. Another aspect of his personality is based off Kanye West after the death of his mother, his own ignorance and actions of thievery to survive has become more of a cry for help than anything else, since losing both his foster grandparents. His life spiraling before his eyes and yet he knows only to embrace the moment. *Believing himself to the be the man of the house he blamed himself for being unable to provide the monetary funds to get better treatment for his grandfather who would later pass form the illness. The passing of his grandfather soon led to the depression of his grandmother who was not only depressed due to living situations but the loss of her love, though she passed of natural causes, the blame shifted back to him believing she died of being broken hearted and natural causes. The incident with the doctor's greed caused him to no longer put his faith in people, due to their motives, instead he put his faith in money and items, seeking it and never being broke again. Leading to his creation of the personaliy he crafted for himself to focus on money, believing it commanded power and influence. *The inspiration for this theivery came from Sly Cooper and the thievius racoons. an interesting plot of origins given his humble upbringings. Trivia *The chosen images were based on Scar from the Lion king and some were drawn by deviant Art User http://the-piratequeen.deviantart.com/, much respect to her handiwork and some damn good artistic value. I in no way shape or form can take credit for the amazing images she put together. *He is a direct descendants of Raido X and the House of X as he possesses the same healing ability the Dark Slayer and his offspring carry, as of now it is unknown his link to Raido or the family. Having lived and grown in a land well away from the Majoriy of hidden Villages he is unaware of ties or the House of X. *While not a man of many fears the one thing Takashi's fears above all is Dying a virgin. Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Males Category:Characters